Never Say Love!
by ulil.olala
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] Harry ditahun keempatnya mulai beranjak remaja dan merasakan perutnya bergejolak ketika melihat seorang cewek. Dia sudah yakin bahwa dia menyukai Cho Chang, namun ternyata, dari hari kehari, keyakinannya digoyahkan oleh seorang Malfoy yang berubah menjadi sangat cantik tahun ini. Tapi parahnya Malfoy berubah menjadi sangat menyebalkan! HarryxFem!Draco. UP Pengumuman!
1. Chapter 1

Never Say Love

.

.

.

Warning: Alternative Universe, Modified Canon, Out of Character, typo(s).

Note: untuk memudahkan, fem Draco, bernama Dracia Malfoy.

.

.

.

By: Ulilil Olala

Disclamer: Harry Potter by J. K. Rowling

Pairing: Harry Potter x fem Draco Malfoy

Rated: T

Setting: 4th Year

.

.

.

Summary: Harry di tahun keempatnya mulai beranjak remaja dan merasakan perutnya bergejolak ketika melihat seorang cewek. Dia sudah yakin bahwa dia menyukai Cho Chang, namun ternyata, dari hari ke hari, keyakinannya digoyahkan oleh seorang Malfoy yang berubah menjadi sangat cantik tahun ini. Tapi Harry juga sangat ingat, bahwa si Malfoy itu berubah sangat menyebalkan tahun ini!

CHAPTER ONE

"Apa benar cewek itu Malfoy?"

"Masak sih dia Malfoy?"

"Yaampun, lihat dia cantik banget!"

"Ya Tuhan, aku tidak menyangka, Malfoy berubah menjadi seperti itu."

Bisik-bisik itu terdengar di seluruh peron tiga perempat, ketika melihat seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang platina lewat.

Dia adalah Dracia Malfoy, satu-satunya pewaris tunggal keluarga Malfoy.

Tidak heran juga, ketika banyak orang lewat yang membicarakan penampilan _barunya_. Yah, sebenarnya sih, tidak ada yang berubah dari dirinya. Namun, mungkin perbandingan penampilannya yang sekarang agak signifikan dibandingkan penampilan sebelumnya.

Dulu, pertama kali saat Dracia masuk Hogwarts, yang mencolok darinya hanyalah kulit pucat dan rambut pirang platina sebahu miliknya. Dulu penampilannya bisa dibilang agak menyedihkan. Bahkan dulu badannya rata, tidak memiliki lekuk sama sekali. Dan jangan bicarakan dadanya. Bahkan dulu dadanya lebih rata daripada dada milik Granger. Dan badan kurus tinggi miliknya malah tidak membantu sama sekali. Malah menyiratkan bahwa dia adalah semacam tiang hidup dengan rambut pirang menyolok.

Namun semenjak akhir semester akhir tahun lalu, hormon pertumbuhannya melesak terus-menerus. Bahkan sekarang dia agak risih dengan penampilannya. Lihat saja, sekarang banyak kakak kelasnya yang memandanginya dengan mata terbelalak. Dan hampir semua gadis penghuni asrama lain menatapnya dengan sinis dan melotot setiap kali dia balas memandangnya.

Jujur, dirinya juga tidak terlalu peduli akan semua hal tidak penting itu. Yang dia pikirkan sekarang adalah, bagaimana cara mengganggu Harry-kepala-pitak-Potter di hari pertama sekolah ini. Dan dia memutuskan untuk membuat target baru tahun ini, yaitu: "Ganggu Potter sampai puas dan buat dia tak nyaman."

Sementara dia berjalan di sebelah ayahnya, dia terus berpikir. Dan mendadak dia memiliki satu rencana awal.

.

Harry, Hermione, dan Ron memilih duduk di salah satu kompartemen kosong di ujung kereta. Mereka sudah bertemu beberapa teman seangkatan mereka tentang Piala Dunia Quiddicth yang mengagumkan dan Ron sedang pamer mawar Irlandia pada Neville yang mendengarkan dengan iri.

"Nenek tak mau pergi ke sana," katanya merana. "Tak mau beli tiket. Kedengarannya seru sekali,"

"Memang." Kata Ron. "Lihat ini Neville..."

Ron mencari-cari dalam kopernya di atas tempat bagasi dan mengambil figur miniatur Viktor Krum.

"Oh, wow," kata Neville iri ketika Ron meletakkan Krum di atas tangannya yang gemuk.

"Kami juga melihatnya dari dekat," kata Ron. "Nonton di boks utama..."

"Untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya dalam hidupmu , Weasley."

Dracia Malfoy sedanga berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan pintu kompartemen mereka. Di belakangnya berdiri Crabbe dan Goyle yang sudah bertambah tinggi dua puluh senti—dan kedua mata mereka tak luput dari dada Malfoy.

Harry yang mau tak mau memperhatikan apa yang membuat mata Crabbe dan Goyle tak luput dari tempat tersebut. Dan Harry seketika tahu jawabannya.

Dracia Malfoy memakai kemeja putih seragam Hogwartsnya tanpa memakai jubah hitam yang biasa—dan mau tak mau, kemeja putih tersebut menunjukan semua lekuk tubuh Malfoy. Dan menunjukkan dadanya yang menonjol ke depan. Perut Harry agak bergejolak ketika melihat pemandangan ini.

` Harry juga malas mengakui bahwa Malfoy _memang_ terlihat cantik sekarang—dengan wajah yang tirus, bola mata biru keabuan, bibir tipis berwarna merah muda, hidung yang kecil dan mancung dan rambut pirang platina yang entah kenapa terlihat benar-benar halus untuk dipegang. Apalagi, bentuk tubuhnya yang bisa diakui bagus dan terlihat benar-benar pas di tubuh rampingnya. Harry menengok untuk melihat Ron dan Neville.

Ron hanya memandangi dada Malfoy yang dibalas dengusan oleh Hermione, sementara Neville hanya tersipu—wajahnya berubah merah jambu sekarang.

"Oi Weasley!" seru Malfoy. "Kau ngiler tuh melihatku." Malfoy menambahkan kalimat terakhir yang dibarenginya dengan seringai yang menampilkan deretan gigi putih dan rapi miliknya.

"Jangan mimpi kau, Malfoy!" tambah Ron, tapi wajahnya tidak bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah muda yang menjalar di sekitar pipinya.

"Tunggu dulu Weasley," Kata Malfoy tiba-tiba, matanya berkilau jahat. "Apa itu?"

Jemarinya menunjuk sangkar Pigwideon yang ditutupi jubah pesta Ron yang bergoyang-goyang sesuai irama guncangan kereta.

Ron berusaha menyingkirkan jubah itu, tetapi Malfoy jelas lebih cepat darinya. Dia menyambar legan jubah itu dan menariknya.

Dan sudah diduga selanjutnya. Malfoy meledek Ron habis-habisan dan muka Ron lebih merah daripada rambutnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau mau ikuy Weasley? Mau coba mengharumkan nama keluarga? Ada hadiah uang juga, tahu... kau akan bisa beli jubah yang layak kalau kau menang..." kata Malfoy lagi. Seringai menyebalkan tidak luput dari paras cantiknya.

"Kau bicara apa?" Tukas Ron.

"Apakah kau mau ikut?" Malfoy mengulangi . "Kalau kau pasti ikut, Potter? Kau tak pernah melewatkan kesempatan untuk pamer, kan?

Harry hanya bisa menganga mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan Malfoy. Jujur, dia tidak mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan ini. Dia sama seperti Ron dan Hermione, menganggap bahwa Malfoy terkena serangan jiwa. Mereka saling lirik satu sama lain dan saling mengerutkan dahi mereka.

"Jelaskan apa yang kauocehkan, kalau tidak, pergi sana Malfoy," kata Hermione jengkel. Dia memberi penekanan pada kata 'pergi sana' yang menandankan bahwa dirinya benar-benar terganggu atas kehadiran Malfoy di kompartemen ini.

Senyum misterius merekah di wajah pucat Malfoy. Dia hanya berbisik misterius kepada Crabbe dan Goyle dan berkata, "Wah, wah. Kukira kalian sudah tahu. Ternyata belum ya? Ternyata memiliki ayah dan kakak yang bekerja di kementrian tidak membantumu ya? Yah, tidak heran sih, ayahku ini kan orang top kementrian. Mungkin ayahmu tingkatnya Cuma junior, jadi kau tak tahu, Weasley."

Malfoy memberi isyarat pada Crabbe dan Goyle—yang masih sibuk memelototi dada Malfoy—yang dibalas dengan injakan keras dari Malfoy sendiri. Lalu mereka melengang pergi.

Rambut pirang Malfoy berkibar tertiup angin, dan Harry merasakan ada sensasi aneh di perutnya.

Harry terhenyak dan kembali berpaling kepada Ron, Hermione dan Neville—yang pipinya masih memerah—dan kembali ke percakapan mereka. Namun sepertinya percakapan mereka sudah berubah haluan

"Dasar cewek menyebalkan." Ron menggerutu sembari mengumpat. "Seenaknya saja dia bilang begitu. Dad bisa saja naik pangkat dari dulu-dulu, Cuma saja dia senang di tempatnya sekarang. Ingin rasanya kutonjok dia—sayang sekali dia cewek."

"Yah, mau bagaimanapun Ron, tampaknya kau senang-senang saja dihina Malfoy." Kata Hermione agak sengit.

"Apa maksudmu Hermione?" tanya Ron tidak mengerti. "Aku mana mau dihina orang sepertinya? Dia sudah menghina ayahku."

"Masak sih?" Tanya Hermione dengan nada tidak percaya yang dibuat-buat. "Yang kulihat, kau sepertinya baik-baik saja tuh. Daritadi kuperhatikan kau hanya melototi dada Malfoy dan kulihat kau senang sekali melihat wajahnya!"

"Yah..." muka Ron memerah lagi. "Habis mau bagaimana, dia cantik sekali sih."

Harry dan Neville tidak mau ambil bagian dalam hal ini. Neville merasa canggung dan segera pergi dari kompartemen mereka. Dan Harry sedang malas melerai Ron dan Hermione.

Hermione mendengus sekali lagi dan Ron tiba-tiba berkata "Aku tidak mengerti..."

"Apanya yang kau tidak mengerti, Ron?" kata Harry yang memutuskan sudah cukup aman jika dia menanggapi sekarang.

"Kenapa Malfoy bisa menjadi seperti itu hanya dalam kurun waktu sekitar dua bulan.

"Yah, kan kau sudah tahu jika Malfoy memang menyebalkan. Paling, kadar menyebalkan dalam dirinya sudah meningkat dalam dua bulan terakhir ini, kan?" Kata Hermione sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Bukan—bukan itu yang kubicarakan Hermione." Kata Ron dengan tampang agak bloon. "Aku membicarakan fisik Malfoy. Lucu juga aku baru sadar dia cewek."

Wajah Hermione memerah lagi karena marah. Dan rasanya Harry melihat bahwa Hermione ingin sekali menampar wajah Ron. Harry sekali lagi memutuskan untuk tidak mengambil bagian dalam hal ini, dan Harry memutuskan untuk memandangi pemandangan yang tersaji di balik kereta.

.

Dracia Malfoy mendengus kesal. Dia membanting pintu kompartemen miliknya dan tidak mempedulikan Crabbe dan Goyle yang memandangnya dengan tampang idiot keheranan.

Dia merasa sebal hari ini, karena hampir setiap pria yang berbicara tidak melihat ke arah matanya, melainkan ke arah bibir, wajah, atau yang paling parah—dadanya.

Memang dia sebegitu bedanya apa? Rasanya tahun ajaran sebelumnya, para "cowok" tidak memandanginya dengan melotot begitu. Bahkan tadi saja dia sudah diajak kencan oleh empat kakak kelasnya, yang bahkan dia sendiri pun tidak kenal siapa. Dia juga mendapatkan tawaran kencan untuk kunjungan Hogsmead yang bahkan belum terjadi. Dan yang paling menyebalkan dari semua itu adalah, geng cewek-cewek Slytherin mendadak marah padanya, dan membicarakannya di belakang kepalanya.

Dracia bukannya tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian—oh tentu saja dia sangat suka diperhatikan. Tapi, dia sangat benci pada hormon pertumbuhannya yang melesak seperti itu. Seingat Dracia, semenjak dia kelas dua, tubuhnya terus-terusan bertambah tinggi. Dan semenjak akhir semester pertama, dadanya terus terasa sakit—seperti ditusuk-tusuk oleh ribuan jarum. Awalnya, pertumbuhan fisik dirinya, tidak terlalu jelas terlihat, dan oh—baru terlihat sekarang, setelah dia mengalami menstruasi pertamanya.

Ayahnya tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang pertumbuhan tubuhnya yang mendadak seperti ini. Tetapi ibunya berceloteh panjang lebar tentang ini. Beliau berceramah bahwa sekarang dia sudah dalam tahap perkembangan menuju penyihir dewasa, bla, bla, bla—lalu berkata bahwa Dracia harus merawat tubuhnya, tidak berkelakuan seperti laki-laki lagi, bla, bla, bla dan masih banyak omelan lainnya yang membuat kepala Dracia pusing.

Malahan saking bencinya dia pada hormon pertumbuhannya, kemarin dia nekat hampir meminum ramuan penghambat pertumbuhan—yang dengan sialnya ketahuan ibunya, dan langsung mencelotehinya lagi.

Ibunya menceramahinya bahwa jika dia meminum ramuan penghambat pertumbuhan, nanti rahimnya tidak bisa berkembang dan mengakibatkan dirinya tidak bisa mengandung dan melahirkan anak untuk sepuluh tahun kedepan.

"Memangnya siapa juga yang bakal mengandung anak?" dengusnya ketika dia mengingat perkataan ibunya yang menceramahinya kira-kira seminggu yang lalu.

Tetapi tiba-tiba saja sekelebat bayangan muncul dalam pikirannya.

Bayangan tentang dirinya yang mengendong bayi laki-laki yang berambut pirang dan lebat. Anak itu tertawa dan memandanginya dengan matanya yang indah—cemerlang dan _berwarna hijau._

Dracia tersadar dari imajinasinya dan merasakan hatinya mencelos. Bermata hijau? Ya Bagaimana bisa seorang Malfoy memiliki anak berwarna hijau. _Kecuali jika nanti suaminya memiliki mata berwarna hijau._ Lucu juga, memangnya nanti dia akan menikah dengan pria yang memiliki iris hijau apa? Lagipula dia tidak memiliki teman dekat dengan warna mata hijau cemerlang— _kecuali satu orang_.

Dan Dracia bergidik—merasa mual dengan apa yang dia pikirkan sebelumnya, dan kembali memandangi jendela dengan pikiran tidak fokus.

.

Ini sudah lewat sekitar tiga hari setelah pengumuman diselenggarakannya Turnamen Triwizard di Hogwarts. Kemarin sore, guru baru mereka—Professor Moody _nyaris_ mengubah Dracia Malfoy menjadi musang putih menyebalkan. Harry antusias sekali ketika melihat Moody mengangkat tongkatnya, dan mengarahkannya ke arah Malfoy. Namun sayang, cewek itu gesit sekali dan berhasil mengelak dengan mudah. Akibatnya malah Crabbe yang terkena mantra dan berubah menjadi musanng berbulu putih gemuk. Dan Malfoy diancam dengan mengerikan oleh Moody. Itu adalah salah satu momen yang tidak akan dilupakan oleh Harry seumur hidupnya. Pipi Malfoy kemarin berubah merah jambu dan bibirnya memucat. Muka Malfoy memang lucu sekali waktu itu.

Harry tersenyum sendiri tanpa sadar ketika membayangkan ekspresi konyol Malfoy. Dia lalu berbelok ke tangga dan masuk ke dalam ruang rekreasi Gryffindor—dan memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan PR sekolahnya bersama Ron dan Hermione.

Tujuh lantai dibawah mereka—di ruang rekreasi Slytherin lebih tepatnya—Dracia Malfoy sedang memandang Pansy Parkinson dengan tatapan angkuhnya yang biasa. Pansy tadi tiba-tiba menggebrak meja tempat ia menyelesaikan esai sialan McGonaggall—dan membuat botol tintanya tumpah kemana-mana.

Pansy membentaknya dan mengatakan segala macam tentang dirinya. Dia menyebut Dracia perempuan rendahan, jalang, cewek penggoda, dan segala macamnya. Dracia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang membuat Pansy kerasukan seperti itu. Dia curiga ini ada kaitannya dengan Blaise yang mengajaknya kencan setelah "katanya" menolak cinta Pansy.

Kemarin juga Daphnee menangis dan menyebutnya penghianat setelah melihat Theo mengajaknya kencan (lagi?) setelah putus dari Daphnee.

Dracia bahkan menolak semua ajakan kencan yang ditawarkannya dari berbagai macam cowok di Hogwarts untuk menjaga perasaan teman-teman ularnya. Namun apa yang dia dapatkan? Rata-rata anak-anak perempuan di Hogwarts memandangnya dengan tatapan benci sekaligus jijik.

Memangnya ini semua salahnya apa? Bukan! Dia kan tidak meminta hormon estrogennya berkembang seperti ini. Dia juga tidak meminta cowok-cowok menyedihkan itu mengajaknya kencan dan dia juga tidak meminta mereka untuk memujanya kan?

Dia merengut dan berbalik masuk ke kamarnya tanpa memedulikan Pansy yang berteriak-teriak marah dibelakangnya.

Dan omong-omong dia sangat benci pada Moody si guru sialan itu. Dia benci saat guru gila itu mempermalukannya di aula besar karena mencoba menyihir Potter. Dan dia benar-benar benci saat Potter menertawakannya dengan ekspresi sangat puas. Lihat saja, dia akan membuat hidup santo Potter si kepala pitak itu menderita tahun ini.

.

Harry sudah melaksanakan minggu-minggu yang cukup berat di Hogwarts. Dia sudah disiksa Moodyy beberapa kali hanya untuk menangkal kutukan imperius, diceramahi oleh McGonnagall, diberi tugas menumpuk oleh Trelawney dan masih banyak lagi.

Dia sudah berdiri di depan aula besar sembari menunggu tamu Turnamen Triwizard.

Tidak berselang berapa lama, delegasi kedua sekolah sihir—Beauxbatons dan Dumstrang—datang, dan membuat murid-murid Hogwarts terpukau. Ron masih menatap Viktor Krum—yang ternyata masih sekolah—dengan pandangan mendamba. Harry sendiri personal menganggap Ron seperti gadis remaja yang bertemu cowok tertampan di sekolahnya. Dia merasa geli sendiri, namun memutuskan untuk bungkam.

Ron menatap Krum dengan kecewa setelah Krum memilih duduk di meja Slytherin. Harry bisa melihat Malfoy, Crabbe, dan Goyle sangat puas. Namun, Harry memperhatikan, sirat kepuasan yang muncul di wajah Malfoy bukan ditunjukan untuk Ron maupun anak asrama Gryffindor lainnya—melainkan untuk asrama nya sendiri. Harry memperhatikan, senyum miring muncul di wajah Malfoy, saat memandang Pansy Parkinson—yang menatap Malfoy dengan penuh kebencian.

Aneh juga, rasanya Malfoy dan kamerad-kameradnya adalah gerombolan ular licik yang menempel satu-sama lain. (Harry lebih suka meyebutnya kawanan ular.) tapi kenapa, Parkinson si anjing pug itu menatap Malfoy dengan penuh kebencian dan kejijikan seperti itu. Rasanya Harry mengenali pandangan itu. Biasanya Parkinson menatap seperti itu hanya pada Hermione saja. Apa benar jika Malfoy dan Parkinson sedang bertengkar? Kalau iya kenapa? Lalu untuk apa juga Harry peduli? Harry memalingkan wajah dan memutuskan untuk menatap meja Ravenclaw.

Matanya tertuju pada gadis berambut hitam panjang. Harry merasakan perutnya bergejolak seperti diisi oleh timah hitam. Cho sedang terkikik bersama temannya yang berambut keriting. Cho sangat cantik, dan Harry tahu dia punya kertertarikan pada Cho.

Cho memang cantik dengan wajahnya yang manis dan ramah—tidak seperti Malfoy yang angkuh dan menyebalkan. Rambutnya juga hitam dan panjang, tidak seperti Malfoy yang berambut pirang platina. Namun, Harry mengakui memang Malfoy dan Cho sama-sama cantik, tubuh mereka juga bagus—terlihat pas dan seimbang, dan rambut mereka memang sama-sama bagus. Namun, jika disuruh memilih, tentu saja jelas Harry akan memilih Cho. Malfoy itu benar-benar menyebalkan, sombong, arog—TUNGGU! Kenapa pula Harry harus membandingkan Cho dengan Malfoy? Memangnya dia tidak punya hal yang lebih bagus untuk dipikirkan apa? Harry ,menggelengkan kepalanya sekali lagi dan memutuskan untuk memandang meja guru saja.

Harry memutuskan untuk memperhatikan kedua sahabatnya kembali. Ron dan Hermione sedang berdebat tidak jelas, dan Harry mendengar Hermione menggerutu karena memperhatikan gadis Beuxbatons yang bertingkah agak berlebihan. Tidak berapa lama setelah itu makanan muncul ke atas meja, dan mereka bersiap-siap untuk makan. Ron tiba-tiba menanyakan makanan yang muncul kepada Hermione.

Setelah bercakap-cakap sebentar, Hagrid tiba-tiba muncul masuk ke aula besar. Dan untuk beramah-tamah, Harry memaksakan bertanya tentang skrewt pada Hagrid, yang dibalas Hagrid dengan riang gembira.

Harry agak kehilangan nafsu makan sebenarnya, tetapi dia memaksakan makan, karena mau bagaimanapun, makanan Hogwarts hari ini memang enak sekali. Dia memandang Ron—yang sekarang memandang seorang gadis Beaxbatons yang dikritik Hermione dengan pandangan terpesona dan mulut menganga. Wajah Ron tiba-tiba berubah ungu ketika melihat gadis itu berjalan mendekat ke kursi mereka. Gadis itu memang cantik dengan rambut pirang keperakan sepinggang, mata biru tua, dan giginya benar-benar rapi.

"Maaf, kalian mau bouillabaisse itu?" si gadis, bertanya dengan suara berat beribawa. Aksen Perancisnya terdengar dengan sangat kentara.

"Tidak, silahkan," kata Harry mendorong piringnya ke arah gadis itu.

"Kalian sudah tidak mau tambah lagi?"

"Tidak," jawab Ron sambil menahan napas, "Yeah, memang enak sekali."

Si gadis mengangkat piring dan membawanya ke meja Ravenclaw. Ron masih terbelalak menatapnya, seakan dia belum pernah melihat anak gadis. Harry tertawa. Suara tawanya rupanya menyadarkan Ron.

"Dia Veela!" katanya parau kepada Harry.

"Tentu saja bukan!" Tukas Hermione masam. "Orang lain tak ada yang melongo seperti orang idiot melihatnya!"

Tetapi Hermione tidak sepenuhnya benar. Ketika si gadis melintasi aula, banyak anak lelaki yang mendongakkan kepalanya dan beberapa di antaranya ada yang tiba-tiba melongo mendadak seperti Ron.

"Percaya deh, dia bukan cewek Normal!" Kata Ron sembari memelototi gadis itu lagi. "Tidak ada yang seperti itu di Hogwarts. Bahkan menurutku, Malfoy saja tidak secantik gadis itu!"

"Cewek Hogwarts oke juga," kata Harry tanpa berpikir. Cho kebetulan duduk hanya beberapa kursi dari gadis berambut perak.

Dua meja dari meja Gryffindor, Dracia Malfoy menatap Harry Potter dengan wajah masam. Dia merasa benar-benar kesal sekarang.

Setelah Pansy dan beberapa anak cewek Slytherin mengerecokinya tadi pagi, perasaannya bertambah buruk lagi setelah melihat Potter menatap Cho Chang sedari tadi, dan tidak memalingkan wajahnya selain berbicara dengan kedua sahabat anehnya.

"Huh." Dengusnya. "Jadi si Potter bau itu menyukai Cho Chang? Apa dia tidak tahu apa, jika Cho Chang itu jalang rendahan yang sedang, mendekati Diggory?" ujarnya dalam hati. "Memangnya apa bagusnya Chang? Badannya pendek dan kemampuan quiddicthnya juga tidak bagus-bagus amat! Belum lagi, dia itu terlalu lembek untuk jadi cewek." Tanpa sadar, Dracia menggerutu terus dan tidak memperhatikan Crabbe dan Goyle yang daritadi mengernyit melihatnya.

Dracia bukannya cemburu pada Chang maupun Potter. (Memangnya juga, buat apa dia cemburu?) Dia hanya kesal, karena selera Potter memang benar-benar payah. Dari teman yang dipilihnya, sampai selera berpakaiannya memang benar-benar payah. Untuk itu, tidak heran juga, selera gadis yang ditaksirnya juga memang payah. Dracia mengaduk sup yang berada di piringnya dan mendengus sekali lagi.

.

TBC

A/N: Hello everybody, ulil kembali lagi dengan fic nya yang terbilang absurd dan gaje.

Ulil juga gak tau kerasukan jin apa yang menyebabkan ulil nekat bikin fic ini. Awalnya sih, ulil Cuma iseng aja mikir kalo Draco pasti cantik banget kalau jadi cewek, dan gataunya malah kebawa mimpi. XD

Yaudah daripada ulil kepikiran terus, yaudah deh jadi bikin fic ini. Btw, ulil sengaja milih setting 4th year, karena ulil rasa memang itu taun yang cocok. Dan, bagi yang kurang ngerti kenapa si Dracia/Draco mendadak berubah cantik, sebenernya memang konsep awalnya, dia memang cantik dari awal, cuman keliatan suram aja karena ceritanya Dracia/Draco itu tomboi dan dia belum puber waktu tahun 1-3 smt awal. Lalu dia mendadak kena serangan pubertas karena hormon estrogen dalam tubuhnya malah nongol dan malah melesak gitu. Dan kenapa dia baru keliatan cantik pas awal tahun keempat, karena ulil sengaja bikin kalau dia baru menstruasi pas awal liburan musim panas. Ulil juga menyimpulkan begini, karena dari buku yang pernah ulil baca, katanya perempuan keliatan cantik banget pas dia udah menstruasi pertama. /eh malah ceramah/

Dan rencananya, fic ini bakal jadi one shoot, namun ternyata takut kepanjangan. Yaudah dibikin multichap deh. :v Dan untuk chap 1, belom kerasa ya romancenya, karena ini masih permulaan :v

Btw, untuk fic Our Lovely Nanny, updatenya agak lama dikarenakan ulil banyak tugas, pr, dan sekolah ulil lagi ngadain banyak acara T_T

Oh, iya readers, thanks udah baca fic ini, dan ulil minta tolong tinggalkan jejak berupa review, agar ulil mengetahui berhasil/tidaknya fic yang udah ulil buat ini. See you next time!

Ps: sorry author's notenya kepanjangan :v


	2. Chapter 2

Never Say Love

.

.

.

Warning: Alternative Universe, Modified Canon, Out of Character, typo(s).

Note: untuk memudahkan, fem Draco, bernama Dracia Malfoy.

.

.

.

By: Ulilil Olala

Disclamer: Harry Potter by J. K. Rowling

Pairing: Harry Potter x fem Draco Malfoy

Rated: T

Setting: 4th Year

.

.

.

Summary: Harry di tahun keempatnya mulai beranjak remaja dan merasakan perutnya bergejolak ketika melihat seorang cewek. Dia sudah yakin bahwa dia menyukai Cho Chang, namun ternyata, dari hari ke hari, keyakinannya digoyahkan oleh seorang Malfoy yang berubah menjadi sangat cantik tahun ini. Tapi Harry juga sangat ingat, bahwa si Malfoy itu berubah sangat menyebalkan tahun ini!

CHAPTER TWO

Dracia Malfoy memandang sekitarnya dengan bosan. Dia sedang duduk di aula depan, melihat setiap orang yang memasukkan namanya ke piala api.

Dia mememandang sekelilingnya sekali lagi dan pandangannya jatuh ke meja Gryffindor. Tampaklah pemandangan yang agak memuakkan—menurutnya. Harry Potter sedang duduk bersama kawanan kutu busuknya—oh dia lebih suka memanggil mereka begitu—memandangi setiap anak Gryffindor yang memasukkan namanya ke dalam piala api dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, seakan mereka adalah orang suci yang telah membasmi kawanan vampir terkutuk di sebuah desa atau semacamnya.

Dracia sedang _memandang_ Potter secara tidak jelas, ketika seseorang tiba-tiba duduk di sebelahnya. Dia mendongak untuk melihat siapa orang yang berani duduk di sebelahnya— _dan dia benar-benar menyesal sudah mendongak_.

Seorang anak lelaki Slytherin kelas enam duduk di sebelahnya dan terseyum—oh bukan, bukan meyeringai maksudnya—dan memandanginya dengan tatapan mendamba tidak jelas.

Dia mengenali anak lelaki itu sebagai kakak kelasnya yang disukai oleh Millicent. Anak lelaki itu tinggi dan berbadan tegap, berambut pendek rapi berwarna tembaga, hidungnya agak besar—dan membuatnya tampak seperti troll—dan matanya berwarna cokelat kusam. Dracia mendengus melecehkan kepadanya—dan tiba-tiba, kakak kelas anehnya malah mengajaknya mengobrol.

"Halo cantik." Kata anak kelas enam itu. "Sendiri saja hari ini?"

Dracia menahan dirinya untuk memutar mata, dan menjawab "Seperti yang kau lihat, aku sedang sendiri—kecuali jika kau cukup buta untuk mengenali bahwa aku dikelilingi oleh segerombolan mahkluk tak kasat mata."

Tidak sesuai dugaanya, anak kelas enam itu malah tertawa (padahal dia sudah berharap agar orang itu malu sendiri dan pergi.) "Sarkasme yang cukup bagus, cantik." Si Troll kembali menambahkan.

Kali ini, Dracia mendengus dan membiarkan matanya terpaku pada piala api. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukan anak kelas enam itu. Namun, baru saja dia pergi kembali ke ruang rekreasi—tiba-tiba saja, si anak kelas enam itu menaruh lengan trollnya di pundak Dracia. Sontak saja dia kaget dan bergeser ke arah kanan, menjauhi troll Slytherin kampungan itu. Namun, si Troll itu malah meyeringai lagi dan ikut-ikutan bergeser ke kanan.

Ini sudah keterlaluan, dan dia tidak terima sabtu indahnya diganggu oleh hal tidak jelas macam begitu, maka dia bertanya dengan suara yang keras dan tinggi, "Apa maumu sehingga tiba-tiba menaruh tangan kotormu di atas pundakku dan menggangguku hari ini?"

"Bagaimana jika mauku adalah mengajakmu kencan ke Hogsmeade?" balas si Troll Slytherin dengan seringai menjijikan di wajahnya.

"Oh berarti maaf sekali jika aku tidak bisa mengabulkan permohonan menjijikan mu itu." Balas Dracia dengan cepat. Dia sudah benci dengan ajakan-ajakan macam ini, jauh melebihi rasa bencinya pada Potter.

Dracia beranjak pergi dari aula depan untuk mengindari anak kelas enam itu yang terus-terusan menyeringai padanya, dengan tatapan seperti itu. Dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke asrama dan tidur saja. Ketika dia berjalan, banyak sekali anak lelaki yang terus-terusan memandanginya dengan tatapan sama seperti anak kelas enam yang tadi menggangunya. Maka dia mempercepat langkahnya.

.

Harry sedang mentertawakan Fred dan Geoge yang berubah menjadi kakek-kakek setelah minum ramuan penua dan terpental begitu saja dari lingkaran batas usia Dumbledore. Dia segera kehilangan minat ketika ekor matanya menangkap bayangan seseorang yang berambut panjang hitam.

Harry mendongak dan mendapati Cho sedang terkikik bersama teman-teman seasramanya di seberang tempat duduknya. Perutnya bergejolak lagi, dan dia merasa agak mual seketika. Tanpa disadari oleh Harry, pipinya memerah sendiri.

Dia sedang asyik memperhatikan Cho, ketika sekelebatan bayangan menghalau pandangannya.

Dracia Malfoy sedang berjalan dengan sangat cepat keluar aula. Harry hanya mengangkat bahu dan kembali memperhatikan Cho yang sekarang tertawa bersama teman berambut keritingnya. Namun, hatinya agak gelisah. Harry harus menahan keinginan untuk mengikuti kemana perginya Malfoy. Akhirnya, Harry hanya memandang Malfoy , yang melenggang pergi—membiarkan rambut pirang platina indahnya, berkibar bersamaan dengan menghilangnya sosok menyebalkan itu.

.

Harry sedang melamun, ketika Ron dan Hermione membicarakan Triwizard dengan penuh antusiasme. Mereka mengagetkan Harry—ketika suara sorakan memenuhi aula depan.

Harry tersadar dari lamunannya dan melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Angelina Johnson sedang melewati lingkaran batas usia Dumbledore, dan memasukkan namanya ke piala api. Maka, mau tak mau Harry ikut bersorak memberi semangat pada Angelina.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, Harry ikut melibatkan diri ke dalam percakapan, dan ikut memberi dukungan pada Angelina yang tersipu.

Lalu kemudian, pintu aula terbuka lagi—menampilkan rombingan anak-anak Beuxbatons, yang dipipimpin oleh Madam Maxime, dan si gadis Veela itu. Pipi Ron segera saja berubah menjadi merah jambu.

Harry, Ron, dan Hermione segera saja menghabiskan hari itu dengan mengunjungi Hagrid, dan membicarakan berbagai macam hal dengan manusia besar kesayangannya itu.

Sementara itu, di ruang rekreasi Slytherin, Dracia Malfoy sedang mengunci diri di kamarnya—menghindari anak kelas enam yang mirip troll tersebut, dan menghiraukan suara berisik yang ditimbulkan oleh Pansy Parkinson dan kawanan beonya.

Setelah terdiam di kamar cukup bosan, Dracia merasa bosan dan memutuskan untuk keluar kamarnya. Dia menyusuri lorong, dan duduk di ruang rekreasi, dan membaca sebuah buku.

Dracia memang suka membaca. Namun, kebanyakan orang tidak tahu dengan hobinya yang satu ini. mereka beranggapan bahwa dirinya akan memilih berdandan dan mengurusi tubuhnya ketimbang membaca buku. Secara personal, malah Dracia menghindari apa itu yang namanya berdandan, dan membiarkan tubuhnya secara alami—untuk mencoba mengurangi daya tarik pubertasnya—dan gagal sama sekali.

Sekali lagi, dia menegaskan. Dia bukannya benci jadi pusat perhatian. (oh, malah dia senang diperhatikan.) Namun, dia benar-benar benci dengan puluhan lusin anak cowok yang mengikutinya kemana-mana—dan memandanginya dengan tatapan seakan dirinya adalah sebuah ayam panggang lezat. Dia benar-benar benci akan hal itu, karena membuatnya dimusuhi oleh Pansy dan teman-temannya.

Baru saja dia membalikkan halaman bukunya, dia didatangi oleh kawanan beo Slytherin—maksudnya, Pansy Parkinson dan teman-teman berisiknya—dan menggebrak meja tempat ia menaruh bukunya.

Sontak, Dracia terkejut dan memandang Pansy dengan tatapan marah dan menghina.

"Apa maumu, Parkinson?" Ujarnya dengan suara bergetar kerena marah.

"DASAR KAU JALANG RENDAHAN TAK TAHU MALU!" Jerit Pansy sembari menunjuk wajahnya dengan jarinya yang agak pendek.

Dracia tertegun, mendengar apa yang dikatakan Pansy kepadanya. Kesabarannya hampir tersulut habis.

"Apa maumu mengataiku jalang?" Tanyanya. Suaranya masih bergetar.

"Kudengar kau diajak kencan oleh Gilbert!" kata Pansy. Suaranya melengking tinggi tak jelas.

"Apa yang kaubicarakan! Bahkan aku tidak tahu Gilbert itu siapa!" Jawab Dracia.

"TAK USAH SOK PURA-PURA TIDAK TAHU BEGITU!" Jerit Pansy. Seisi ruangan memperhatikan mereka sekarang. "KAU TAHU SEJAK DULU JIKA MILICENT MENYUKAI GILBERT, DAN SEKARANG KAU MENGHIANATINYA DENGAN BERKENCAN DENGANNYA!"

Mendadak Dracia paham apa sebenarnya inti percakapan ini. Gilbert pastilah cowok aneh seperti Troll, yang mengajaknya kencan tadi pagi. Segera saja, amarah memenuhi dirinya, dan tiba-tiba saja, dia menarik tongkatnya dan mengarahkannya pada Pansy.

"JANGAN SEKALI-KALI..." Suaranya menggelegar marah. Dilihatnya Pansy dan teman-temannya agak menciut melihat Dracia mendadak marah.

"JANGAN SEKALI-KALI KAU MENGATAIKU JALANG! LIHATLAH DIRI KALIAN SENDIRI! SIAPA YANG SELALU MENGGODA PULUHAN COWOK YANG KALIAN TEMUI! SIAPA JUGA YANG SELALU MENGHABISKAN SEJAM UNTUK BERSOLEK DAN MENGERITING RAMBUTNYA PAGI-PAGI! DAN SATU HAL LAGI PARKINSON—JANGAN PERNAH MENGATAIKU PENGHIANAT ATAU SEGALA MACAMNYA TENTANG DIRIKU, HANYA KARENA COWOK-COWOK YANG KALIAN SUKAI MENGAJAKKU KENCAN—MEMANGNYA INI SEMUA SALAHKU APA? TANYAKAN SAJA PADA COWOK-COWOK KALIAN APA YANG SALAH TENTANG KALIAN SEHINGGA MENGABAIKAN KALIAN DAN MALAH MENGAJAKKU KENCAN DAN SEGALA MACAMNYA! JIKA KALIAN JIJIK DENGANKU, JANGAN PERNAH GANGGU HIDUPKU LAGI, JALANG!" Dracia berteriak pada mereka dan berbalik keluar menuju ke atas untuk menenangkan dirinya. Tanpa sadar, dirinya telah kehilangan kendali dan mengungkapkan apa yang selama ini dirasakan olehnya. Tidak biasanya dia kehilangan kendalinya seperti itu. Biasanya dia menyembunyikan semua emosinya—namun mau bagaimanapun, dia juga cewek yang masih punya perasaan, dan sakit hati ketika orang lain mengatainya rendahan.

.

Dracia melangkahkan kakinya ke aula. Sedang terjadi kasak-kusuk di bawah. Kebanyakan, mereka sedang berbisik-bisik tentang siapa yang akan menjadi juara Triwizard.

Ketika dia berjalan, banyak anak lelaki yang memperhatikannya. Seperti biasa, Dracia mengacuhkannya.

Sementara itu Harry baru saja kembali dari pondok Hagrid. Dia, Ron, dan Hermione duduk di meja Gryffindor. Ron dan Hermione sedang membicarakan kira-kira siapa yang akan menjadi Juara Triwizard. Ron bertaruh bahwa Krum akan menjadi Juara Dumstrang, dan cewek Veela yang dia taksir, akan menjadi Juara Beaxbatons.

Harry memandang pintu aula, ketika matanya menangkap _Malfoy sedang berjalan_.

"Selalu saja Malfoy." Gumam Harry.

"Apa Harry? Kau mengatakan apa tadi?" Hermione menanyainya. Dia lupa bahwa sedang bersama kedua sahabatnya.

"Tidak." Harry berbohong. "Tidak ada apa-apa"

Harry merutuki kebodohannya dalam hati. Dia yakin, bila Ron mendengarkan apa yang tadi dia katakan, maka Ron akan mengejek Harry bahwa dia menyukai Malfoy. Tentu saja itu tidak benar. Harry meyakinkan diri bahwa dia menyukai Cho.

Tapi mata Harry sangat gatal untuk tidak menoleh. Maka, dia menoleh dan memperhatikan Malfoy yang sedang berjalan. Matanya fokus kedepan dengan pandangan kosong. Maka, sudah jelas dipastikan bahwa Malfoy sedang melamun.

Harry memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Banyak sekali anak lelaki yang tidak melepaskan mata mereka dari Malfoy. Harry memang berat mengakui, bahwa Malfoy adalah satu-satunya anak Slytherin, yang memiliki wajah tidak menyeramkan dan suram. Adik-kakak Greengass memang cantik, namun mereka tidak dapat menyamai kecantikan Malfoy—yang secara misterius meningkat drastis tahun ini. Malfoy tampak sangat cantik malam ini, dengan rambut yang diikat ke belakang. Entah sengaja atau tidak, dia membiarkan sedikit anak rambut menggantung dan membingkai wajahnya. Hal itu, malah membuatnya terlihat uhm—manis.

Tiba-tiba, Harry sadar akan objek yang dia perhatikan. Dia mendengus, dan membuang muka.

Harry menghabiskan makanan yang ada di piring emasnya dengan gelisah dan tidak tenang. Dia ingin segera mendengar siapa yang akan dipilih untuk mengikuti turnamen Triwizard. Maka, Harry berkali-kali bangkit dan mengangkat pantatnya dari kursi—hanya untuk melihat apakah Dumbledore sudah selesai makan atau belum.

Rasanya lama sekali menunggu Dumbledore makan. Dia berpikir, apakah ini memang kebiasaan orang tua, makan dengan lama—atau, apakah Dumbledore memang sengaja makan dengan lama, untuk membuat banyak anak-anak gelisah dan penasaran. Setelah rasanya seabad semenjak Harry selesai makan—Dumbledore bangkit berdiri. Bisik-bisik yang tadinya memenuhi aula besar, tiba-tiba berhenti—ketika melihat Dumbledore akan berbicara.

.

"Juara untuk Durmstrang," Dumbledore berbicara dengan suara keras dan jelas, "Adalah Viktor Krum."

Kemudian, terdengar sorakan dan tepuk tangan memenuhi aula. Dracia ikut bertepuk. Dari ujung aula, terdengar suara Ron Weasley yang berteriak "Tidak Megejutkan!"

Setelah Viktor Krum bangkit, Dracia mendengar Dumbledore berbicara lagi. "Juara untuk Beaxbatons," katanya, "Adalah Fleur Delacour."

Terdengar tepukan dan sorakan memenuhi aula lagi. Dracia memang tidak menyukai gadis dari Beauxbatons itu—menurutnya, cewek itu sok dan sombong (Memangnya kau sendiri tidak apa!) —tapi dia tetap bertepuk tangan untuk formalitas, dan melihat Delacour pergi ke ruang yang sudah disiapkan untuk para juara.

Dumbledore kemudian mengambil perkamen yang terbang dari piala api—dan membacakan siapa yang akan menjadi juara Hogwarts. Banyak anak Hogwarts yang melihat Dumbledore dengan napas tertahan.

"Juara Hogwarts," katanya, "Adalah Cedric Diggory."

Sorakan dan tepukan terdengar keras dari meja Hufflepuff. Dracia hanya memutar matanya—dan bertepuk, untuk formalitas.

Setelah ekor matanya mengikuti Diggory yang melengang pergi, matanya menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil. Piala api kembali berubah merah. Napasnya tercekat, dan menunggu Dumbledore untuk mengambil nama calon juara keempat.

Dumbledore berdeham, dan membacakan isi perkamen tersebut. "Harry Potter," katanya.

Dan Dracia merosot di tempat duduknya. Hatinya mencelos.

.

Dracia memperhatikan Harry Potter yang membeku di tempatnya. Setelah disodok oleh sahabatnya, Potter berjalan terseok-seok maju ke depan. Ketika siswa seasramanya mencemooh Potter, dia hanya bisa menatap Potter dengan nanar.

"Bodoh." Rutuknya dalam hati. "Benar-benar bodoh."

Dia mengutuk Potter dalam hatinya. Seakan tidak pernah belajar dari pengalaman, seharusnya dia tahu jika Potter pasti akan ikut memasukkan namanya ke piala api bagaimanapun caranya.

Apakah Potter tidak pernah mendengarkan Dumbledore? Kemarin orang tua itu sudah memberitahu mereka bahwa mengikuti Turnamen Triwizard sama dengan menuliskan nama mereka di gerbang kematian. Kenapa Potter menghiraukannya? Apa memang dia ingin mati? Apakah otak Potter memang kelewat bodoh karena bekas luka itu membelah kepalanya?

Semua pertanyaan itu memenuhi otak Dracia. Dia mendadak merasa khawatir pada Pott—TUNGGU—untuk apa dia mengkhawatirkan Harry-santo-kepala-terbelah-Potter?

Tapi, dia tidak bisa membohongi hatinya. Jauh di dalam lubuk hati terdalamnya, dia takut jika Potter akan kenapa-kenapa pada saat Turnamen nanti. Mau bagaimanapun, Dracia tahu, Potter hanyalah bocah bodoh berusia empat belas tahun—yang bahkan, disuruh merebus ramuan mudah pun tak bisa.

.

Setelah Harry puas marah-marah di ruang rekreasi malamnya, dia seketika merasa gelisah dan cemas. Dia mendadak teringat percakapannya dengan Ron.

Harry menoleh memandang tempat tidur di sebelahnya. Tempat tidur itu kosong. Ron telah pergi turun untuk sarapan.

Harry bermaksud turun untuk mencari Ron. Maka dengan ogah-ogahan, dia memakai sepatunya, dan menuju lubang lukisan. Harry mendorong lukisan hingga terbuka, dan langsung berhadapan dengan Hermione.

Hermione menyapanya, dan menyodorkan setumpuk roti panggang yang sudah dialasi tisu. Hermione mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Maka, mereka turun dan menyusuri lapangan rumput.

Harry menceritakan apa yang terjadi, dan sangat bersyukur ketika Hermione mempercayainya, jika dia tidak memasukkan namanya ke dalam piala api. Hermione juga menjelaskan penyebab kenapa Ron jadi sensitif begitu.

Harry merasakan emosinya memenuhi kepalanya saat ini. Dia seketika ingin meneriaki Ron dan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak menikmati semua ini. namun, tampaknya Harry tidak bertemu Ron hari ini.

.

Harry ingin bertemu Hagrid dan menyadari peluangnya adalah ketika jam Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib. Tapi Harry baru ingat jika pelajaran Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib adalah pelajaran yang mengharuskan dia bersama anak Slytherin. Dan seketika Harry membayangkan wajah mengejek Malfoy. Harry mencoba mengalihkan bayangan-bayangan tentang betapa mengerikannya tugas Triwizard—dan besarnya kemungkinan dia terbunuh.

Kemudian tiba-tiba saja, Harry membayangkan jika dia tewas terbunuh, dan melihat wajah menyesal Malfoy. Dia membayangkan Malfoy yang berlari, lalu memeluk jasadnya yang sudah dingin dan mengatakan betapa dia menyesal sudah membuat hidup Harry menderita. Dan Malfoy mengatakan betapa dia sangat menyukai Harry dan—Harry tersadar dari lamunan liarnya, dan mendapati Malfoy sedang berdiri di depannya, sambil memilin-milin dasinya sembari melotot kepada Pansy Parkinson—yang menatap Malfoy dengan galak.

Harry merona ketika mengingat apa yang tadi dia lamunkan. Dia menggelengkan kepalannya dan meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa lamunan tersebut terjadi karena keletihan sehabis pengumuman juara Triwizard kemarin malam. Dia menegaskan diri sendiri bahwa Cho Chang jauh lebih cantik dibandingkan dengan Dracia Malfoy.

Hermione menyodok rusuk Harry dan menyuruh Harry untuk berjalan ke dekat Hagrid. Malfoy berjalan di depannya—diapit Crabbe dan Goyle seperti biasanya. Dan Harry menyadari sesuatu—yang membuat perutnya bergolak.

Dracia Malfoy berjalan dengan memakai kemeja putih sekolahnya, dan menyampirkan jubah Hogwartsnya di bahunya. Hal itu menyebabkan lekuk tubuhnya terlihat jelas dan terang-terangan menyatakan bahwa dia memiliki badan yang paling bagus diantara cewek-cewek lain. Rambutnya yang berwarna pirang—tergerai indah di punggungnya, dan dengan absennya jubah hitamnya, kakinya yang ramping dan jenjang terlihat menambah daya tarik Malfoy sekarang. Ditambah lagi, sinar matahari menyinari tubuh Malfoy, seolah-olah alam mengatakan bahwa Malfoy adalah jelmaan seorang dewi. Sepertinya Harry harus menarik ucapannya tentang Cho yang lebih cantik dari Malfoy.

Tiba-tiba Malfoy berkata, "Ah, lihat, teman-teman, sang juara telah tiba," katanya pada Crabbe dan Goyle. Harry mendengus dan segera menarik pemikirannya tentang betapa cantiknnya Malfoy saat itu.

"Bawa buku tanda tangan? Lebih baik minta tanda tangannya sekarang, karena aku sangsi dia bisa lama bersama kita... separo juara Triwizard sudah mati...berapa lama menurutmu kau bisa bertahan Potter? Separuh menit setelah tugas pertama, taruhanku."

Crabbe dan Goyle terbahak melecehkan. Harry bersumpah bahwa dia telah menarik semua pikiran dan kata-katanya tentang betapa sempurnanya penampilan Malfoy. Yang dia inginkan sekarang adalah menonjok Malfoy tepat di hidungnya yang mancung—sayangnya dia cewek, dan Harry tidak mau dibilang banci karena menonjok cewek. Maka, dia lebih memilih menghiraukan Malfoy. Untung saja, saat itu Hagrid datang dan memberitahu mereka, bahwa mereka harus mengajak Skrewt untuk jalan-jalan, dan membuat perhatian Malfoy teralihkan.

Sementara itu, Dracia terkejut dengan perintah Hagrid. Dia tahu jika Hagrid memang sinting. Tapi ayolah—orang gila juga tidak akan menyuruh dirimu mengajak kalajengking raksasa dengan sengat besar kan?

Maka, dengan terpaksa, dia mengikatkan tali di lengannya dan mengajak Skrewt jalan-jalan—dengan dirinya yang menjauhi tali dan Skrewt itu sepanjang satu setengah meter—karena takut tersengat. Ketika baru mengajak Skrewt itu jalan sekitar dua meter, kalajengking payah itu tiba-tiba mengeluarkan api dari bokongnya. Dan dia menjerit.

Dracia pasrah akan Skrewt yang ditanganinya. Ketika dia akan berbalik—ujung skrewt itu meledak—dan dia terseret dua meter ke depan. Dia terjatuh, dan roknya kotor karena terkena tanah. Dengan pasrah dan hampir menangis dia menyeret skrewtnya ke kotak kayu milik Hagrid.

Setelah marah-marah dan mengutuki Hagrid dalam hati, dia mengambil tongkatnya dan membersihkan bajunya. Dracia bukannya takut kulitnya kasar atau apa. Dia memang tidak menyukai kotor sedari dulu. Setelah bajunya bersih, dia memutuskan untuk memakai jubah Hogwartsnya saja. Dia berpikir sebentar lagi, mungkin Hagrid akan menyuruh mereka mengajak skrewt jalan-jalan lagi. Maka, daripada lututnya lecet terseret skrewt, dia lebih merelakan jubah Hogwartsnya kotor.

Ketika tadi dia mengejek Potter, dia tidak bersungguh-sungguh mengatakan bahwa dia ingin Potter mati. Dia merasa gelisah dan memikirkan bagaimana jika Potter benar-benar terbunuh pada Tugas Triwizardnya nanti. Jika seandainya Potter mati, siapa lagi orang yang akan diganggunya, coba?

Dracia merenung, dan tidak memperhatikan anak lelaki di kelasnya memperhatikannya. Tapi dia berjanji, sebelum tugas Triwizard yang perrtama, dia akan membuat hidup Potter lebih nelangsa lagi. Maka, tahap pertamanya adalah memprovokasi sebanyak mungkin siswa agar jangan mendukung Harry Potter.

.

Suasana hati Harry semakin memburuk saja sepanjang hari itu. Di koridor banyak sekali anak-anak yang mengolok-oloknya. Harry sudah berencana untuk menulikan telinganya. Tapi meskipun begitu otak Harry panas. Dan diam-diam dia berambisi untuk mengutuk mereka satu-satu.

Dan hal terakhir yang diharapkannya adalah dua jam Ramuan bersama anak Slytherin. Tampaknya, sebagian besar mereka sudah berambisi untuk membuat dirinya lebih tertekan lagi. Dan Harry tidak perlu bersusah payah mencari tahu siapa yang memprovokasi mereka. Dia sudah tahu sejak lama, bahwa Dracia Malfoy akan terus-menerus membuat Harry menderita. Bahkan Harry sudah punya prasangka bahwa Malfoy akan senang jika dirinya mati di tugas Triwizard pertamanya.

Hermione sudah berusaha untuk membuat agar Harry mengacuhkan anak-anak Slytherin—dia menyenandungkan lagu yang berima "Jangan acuhkan mereka" namun tampaknya hal itu tidak berhasil, dan membuat suasana hati Harry semakin memburuk.

Ketika dia dan Hermione tiba di depan ruang kelas ramuan, dia memperhatikan semua anak-anak Slytherin memakai sebuah lencana besar di depan jubah mereka. Dia awalnya mengira bahwa mereka memakai lencana S. P.E.W—tetapi lencana itu bertulisan sama, dengan huruf-huruf merah yang menyala terang dalam ruang bawah tanah yang berpenerangan redup. Lencana itu berbunyi, "DUKUNGLAH CEDRIC DIGGORY JUARA ASLI HOGWARTS!"

"Suka, Potter?" Kata Malfoy keras ketika Harry mendekat. "Dan bunyinya bukan Cuma ini. Lihat!"

Malfoy menekankan lencananya ke dadanya, dan tulisan di atasnya lenyap, digantikan tulisan hijau menyala yang berbunyi, "POTTER BAU"

Anak-anak _lelaki_ Slytherin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dan Harry memperhatikan anak-anak perempuannya hanya tersenyum kecut. Tetapi mereka kemudian mendapat pelototan Malfoy, dan kemudian menekankan semua lencananya. Tulisan POTTER BAU bersinar terang di sekeliling Harry. Harry merasakan leher dan mukanya panas.

Dilihatnya Ron yang berdiri bersandar pada dinding bersama Dean dan Seamus. Ron hanya diam. Dia _memang_ tidak tertawa, tetapi dia juga tidak membela Harry. Merasa marah pada Ron yang mengacuhkannya, dia melepaskan kemarahannya pada Malfoy. Kesabaran Harry sudah benar-benar habis. Maka, Harry mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah Malfoy.

Anak-anak lain tertegun dan mereka serabutan menyingkir, menjauh dari lorong. Sementara itu Malfoy hanya tersenyum miring kepadanya. Harry tidak mengacuhkan gejolak diperutnya yang datang bersamaan dengan senyum miring Malfoy.

"Harry!" tegur Hermione memperingatkan. Harry tidak menghiraukannya. Dia melihat Malfoy melepaskan jubah hitamnya—dan melemparkannya pada Goyle yang gelagapan, lalu menggulung lengan kemejanya.

"Ayo terus, Potter." Kata Malfoy tenang, seraya mencabut tongkatnya sendiri. "Moody tak ada di sini untuk melindungimu...lakukan, kalau kau berani..."

Sesaat mereka saling pandang. Dia memandang mata Malfoy yang berwarna biru keabuan, kemudian secara bersamaan, keduanya beraksi.

 _"_ _Expelliarmus!"_ Teriak Harry.

Malfoy menangkisnya dengan gesit—dan memantulkan mantranya ke dinding. Anak-anak menahan teriakan dan memperhatikan mereka dengan ngeri.

" _Tallantegra!"_ teriak Malfoy. Harry menunduk menghindarinya.

Sesaat mata mereka berpapasan lagi, dan kemudian,

 _"_ _Furnuncullus!_ " Teriak Harry.

" _Densaugeo!"_ Jerit Malfoy.

Kilatan cahaya meluncur dari ujung tongkat keduanya, bertabrakan di udara memantul ke segala jurusan. Cahaya tongkat Harry mengenai wajah Goyle, dan cahaya tongkat Malfoy mengenai Hermione. Goyle mengerung dan tangannya memegang hidungnya yang kini dipenuhi bisul besar-besar mengerikan. Hermione kini merintih panik, menekap mulutnya.

Disaat itu, Dracia Malfoy tersadar akan apa yang dilakukannya. Matanya memandang Hermione Granger dengan perasaan bersalah.

.

TBC

A/N: Hello, ketemu lagi sama ulil di chap 2

Ada beberapa hal yang ulil mau tegaskan disini (eaaaaa.) Yang pertama, seragam Hogwarts yang digunakan disini adalah seragam yang dipakai di film. Kedua, Malfoy disini ulil bikin agak labil dan mellow karena dia cewek. Dan, ada beberapa hal yang dirubah dari buku GoF, karena fic ini AU.

Sorry banget karena ulil telat update. Kemaren sekolah ulil ngadain kemping yang berakhir dengan ulil dikerubungin siput ._. (eh malah curcol)

Yah, terakhir maaf kalo ceritanya agak garing, klise, dan aneh. Ulil minta maap ya kalo ada typo, OOC, dan keterlambatan update. Btw, ulil sangat menghargai review kalian, wahai para reviewers. Maap kalo belom bisa dibales satu-satu ya...

Review kalian sangat ditunggu di chapter ini dan chapter chapter selanjutnya. Have a nice day ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Never Say Love

.

.

.

Warning: Alternative Universe, Modified Canon, Out of Character, typo(s).

Note: untuk memudahkan, fem Draco, bernama Dracia Malfoy.

.

.

.

By: Ulilil Olala

Disclamer: Harry Potter by J. K. Rowling

Pairing: Harry Potter x fem Draco Malfoy

Rated: T

Setting: 4th Year

.

.

.

Summary: Harry di tahun keempatnya mulai beranjak remaja dan merasakan perutnya bergejolak ketika melihat seorang cewek. Dia sudah yakin bahwa dia menyukai Cho Chang, namun ternyata, dari hari ke hari, keyakinannya digoyahkan oleh seorang Malfoy yang berubah menjadi sangat cantik tahun ini. Tapi Harry juga sangat ingat, bahwa si Malfoy itu berubah sangat menyebalkan tahun ini!

CHAPTER THREE

"Hermione!"

Ron bergegas maju untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Hermione. Harry menoleh dan melihat Ron menarik tangan Hermione dari wajahnya. Bukan hal yang menyenangkan. Gigi depan Hermione—yang ukurannya sudah lebih besar dari rata-rata—sekarang membesar dengan kecepatan mengerikan. Makin lama dia makin seperti berang-berang, sementara giginya memanjang, melewati bibir bawahnya, menuju dagunya. Dengan panik dia merabanya dan memekik ngeri.

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" Terdengar suara pelan penuh ancaman.

Snape sudah datang. Anak-anak _cowok_ Slytherin berebut memberi keterangan. Mereka menceritakannya seakan-akan Harry sudah menyakiti _putri_ Malfoy mereka. Snape mengacungkan jari panjang kekuningannya pada Malfoy—yang masih memandangi Hermione—dan berkata, "Jelaskan."

Malfoy kehilangan kata-katanya. Tiba-tiba saja, Blaise Zabini berbicara, "Potter menyerang Dracia, Sir."

"Kami saling serang pada saat bersamaan!" Harry berteriak membela diri.

"Lihat, serangannya mengenai Goyle!" Theodore Nott kemudian mengacungkan jarinya pada Goyle. Snape kemudian memeriksa Goyle, yang wajahnya sekarang cocok sekali dimasukkan buku jamur beracun.

"Rumah sakit, Goyle." Kata Snape tenang.

"Dan serangan Malfoy kena Hermione!" Ron menunjuk Hermione dengan wajah berang kepada Snape.

Dia memaksa Hermione untuk memperlihatkan giginya. Gigi Hermione sudah tumbuh melampaui pangkal lehernya. Semua anak-anak cewek Slytherin cekikikan sembari menunjuk-nunjuk Hermione. Semua, _kecuali Malfoy._ Bibir Malfoy memucat— Harry tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi Malfoy terus menatap Hermione dengan ekspresi kosong.

Tiba-tiba Snape berkata dengan kejam dan dingin pada Hermione, "Tak kulihat bedanya."

Hermione merintih, air matanya berlinang, dia berbalik dan berlari, terus sampai ke ujung lorong dan menghilang dari pandangan.

.

Dracia memandang kepergian Hermione Granger dengan perasaan gelisah. Dia memang tidak menyukai Granger dengan sifat ngebos dan sok tahunya. Tapi Dracia tetaplah seorang perempuan. Dia tahu bagaimana rasanya dipermalukan dan ditertawakan. Dia meringis, menyesali tindakan gegabahnya tadi. Dia benar-benar merasa sangat bersalah sekarang.

Pikirannya tidak fokus dan melantur kemana-mana. Rasa bersalah menghantuinya. Bahkan dia tidak memandang Snape yang mengurangi lima puluh poin dari Gryffindor—karena Weasley dan Potter mengumpat bersamaan. Ini aneh. Biasanya dia antusias jika poin Gryffindor dikurangi. Namun, entah kenapa kali ini tidak begitu.

Apa mungkin ini semua karena perasaan bersalahnya? Biasanya dia sering membuat ulah pada trio sok tahu itu—tapi mengapa baru kali ini dia merasa bersalah? Apa ini mungkin karena sekarang teman-teman ceweknya menjauhinya, dan membuatnya merasa tidak punya teman?

Dracia terus melamun. Perhatiannya tiba-tiba teralihkan ketika ada yang mengetuk pintu kelasnya. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Colin Creevey sedang tersenyum pada Potter. Perut Dracia tiba-tiba mulas.

.

Harry ingin sekali mengutuk Colin saat ini. dia merasakan tatapan tajam dari seluruh kelas, ketika Colin mengatakan bahwa dia harus pergi ke atas untuk difoto. Dia merasakan tatapan mencemooh murid Slytherin, dengusan kemarahan Ron, dan tatapan mencekam Snape.

Maka dengan ogah-ogahan, Harry naik keatas. Tapi memang seharusnya dia bersyukur karena, Snape akan mengujicobakan penangkal racunnya dengan cara meracuni salah seorang murid. Tanpa Snape memberitahu siapa murid sial itu, Harry berani bertaruh lemari besi di Gringgots miliknya—bahwa anak yang pasti dipilih untuk diracuni adalah dirinya. Harry tidak akan heran jika dia mati sebelum tugas pertamanya—karena melihat bagaimana kemampuannya dalam merebus ramuan.

.

Harry menyesali keputusannya untuk keatas—dan memilih diracun oleh Snape. Sekarang dia berada di lemari sapu, dan memelototi pena bulu kehijauan yang bergerak sendiri. Rita Skeeter memandanginya seakan dirinya adalah jus labu dingin di hari yang benar-benar panas.

Harry melihat tulisan pena bulu hijau itu dan mengumpat. Banyak sekali kata-kata kebohongan yang ditulis oleh Skeeter. Ketika Skeeter baru akan menjawabnya—ketika pintu lemari menjeblak terbuka. Tampak Dumbledore sedang tersenyum ramah pada Harry. Dumbledore kemudian sedikit menyindir Rita, dan menyuruh Harry keluar untuk pemeriksaan tongkat sihir dan pemotretan Juara Triwizard.

Harry bangkit berdiri dan bergabung bersama ketiga Juara Triwizard yang lain. Setelah rasanya seabad kemudian, akhirnya pemotretan terkutuk itu selesai. Harry turun untuk makan malam di aula besar.

Matanya mencari-cari Hermione, tapi dia tidak ada. Mungkin Hermione masih ada di rumah sakit—sedang membetulkan giginya. Akhirnya Harry duduk sendirian di ujung meja, kemudian kembali ke Menara Gryffindor, memikirkan tugas esai tambahan Filtwick yang harus dikerjakannya. (kemarin Harry dan Ron adalah satu-satunya siswa yang belum menguasai mantra panggil—maka Filtwick menghadiahinya dengan esai sepanjang lima puluh senti perkamen tentang teori dasar mantra panggil.)

Dan, akhirnya Harry memutuskan untuk mengerjakan esainya saja—daripada didetensi oleh Filtwick. Dia mengambil perkamen, alat tulis, dan buku mantranya lalu turun ke perpustakaan. Harry malas mengerjakan di ruang rekreasi, karena tidak mau ditanya-tanyai terus oleh teman-temannya tentang Triwizard.

Dia masuk ke perpustakaan, dan mendapati Madam Pince sedang memandanginya galak. Harry tersenyum ramah—dan merasakan pandangan Madam Pince melunak—lalu melangkahkan kakinya dengan hati-hati. Dia memandangi sekitarnya dan mengumpat dalam hati. Perpustakaan sangat penuh oleh anak-anak yang sedang mengerjakan pr mereka. Harry mencari satu-persatu—siapa tahu ada meja dan masih kosong—dan ternyata kebetulan ada satu meja kosong di pojok perpustakaan.

Sebenarnya meja itu tidak kosong-kosong amat _sih_. Meja itu diisi oleh satu orang. Dia sedang menulis sambil menunduk, dan sekitarnya dikelilingi oleh tumpukan buku. Harry tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa orang itu. Mengangkat bahu, Harry berjalan mendekat dan bertanya dengan sopan, "Boleh, aku duduk disini?"

Orang itu mendongak—dan Harry menyesal sudah bertanya. Dracia Malfoy sedang memandanginya dengan satu alis terangkat.

.

Dracia sedang menggerutu sembari mengerjakan tugas Sejarah Sihirnya—Binns menyuruhnya untuk mengerjakan seratus lima puluh senti perkamen tentang "Pemberontakan Goblin Pada Abad Petengahan" (Bayangkan seratus lima puluh senti coba!)

Dia berhasil mendapatkan meja untuk dirinya sendiri—setelah mengusir serombongan anak kelas dua Hufflepuff yang ketakutan. Dia tidak mau mengerjakan di ruang rekreasi karena dia malas jika rombongan Pansy datang dan mengerecokinya.

Dracia sedang asyik menulis ketika mendengar suara yang rasanya dikenalnya—bertanya padanya, " Boleh, aku duduk disini?"

Dia mendongak dan mendapati Potter sedang bertanya padanya. Keheranan, maka Dracia mengangkat alisnya. Potter bergerak-gerak gelisah di tempatnya.

Dracia hanya mengangguk mengiyakan lalu berkata, "Silahkan saja. Aku harus berbuat baik kepadamu sebelum nyawamu diambil pada saat turnamen nanti kan?"

Potter memutar matanya. Dracia menyeringai. Dia merasa geli melihat ekspresi sebal di wajah Potter. Untuk itulah alasannya, kenapa dia senang mengganggu Potter.

Potter duduk di seberangnya, lalu menggelar perkamennya dan menulis. Dracia hanya memandanginya sebentar, kemudian kembali menulis esai Sejarah Sihirnya.

.

Harry agak keheranan awalnya ketika Malfoy memperbolehkannya duduk di meja yang sama dengannya. Kemudian setelah mendengar jawaban Malfoy, dia segera tahu alasan kenapa Malfoy mengijinkannya tadi. Harusnya Harry tahu jika Malfoy tetaplah Malfoy yang selalu mengusilinya bila ada kesempatan. Harry malah bertanya-tanya sedari dulu, kenapa cewek dengan fisik sesempurna Malfoy, memiliki sifat yang cenderung mengarah ke cowok.

Dulu saat kelas tiga, Malfoy pernah menyerempetnya di atas sapu ketika mereka sedang berlomba mengejar snicth. Malfoy juga pernah menabrak sapu Angelina Jonson. Belum lagi dulu saat kelas satu, Harry pernah memergoki Malfoy sedang berkelahi secara muggle dengan anak cowok Ravenclaw kelas tiga. Harry benar-benar mempertanyakan sifat feminim Malfoy. Bahkan, Hermione saja masih punya sisi feminim.

Harry mendongak dan mendapati Malfoy sedang menulis. Dia sedang menulis dengan sangat cepat, tapi anehnya tulisannya kecil-kecil dan sangat rapi. Malah, tulisannya lebih rapi dibandingkan tulisan Hermione.

Wajah Malfoy tampak serius. Dan matanya hanya memperhatikan perkamen yang sedang ditulisinya. Rambutnya tergerai, menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Harry menahan keinginan untuk menyibakkan rambut Malfoy kebelakang. Harry malah asyik memperhatikan Malfoy yang menulis—esai mantranya tergeletak terlupakan.

Setelah berapa menit, Malfoy akhirnya sadar diperhatikan oleh Harry. Dia mendongak lalu mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Harry tersentak, dan merasakan lehernya memanas. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya lalu kembali menulis.

Sementara itu, Dracia meletakkan pena bulunya. Dia sudah kehilangan minat menulis, lagipula tangannya kebas kebanyakan menulis. Dia mengukur perkamennya, dan kegirangan ketika esainya sudah sepanjang seratus empat puluh tujuh senti. Maka, Dracia memaksakan dirinya untuk menyelesaikan karangannya. Sekitar lima menit kemudian menggulung perkamennya—dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya.

Dia melihat arlojinya, dan mendapati baru jam setengah sembilan malam. Masih ada setengah jam sebelum perpustakaan tutup. Dia memutuskan untuk mengganggu Potter saja—karena malas kembali ke ruang rekreasi.

Dia memandangi Potter yang sedang mengerutkan dahinya karena kesulitan mengerjakan esai mantrannya. Dia melihat esai Potter dan membacanya secara terbalik dari sudut matanya, "Mantra Panggil—oleh Harry Potter"

Dracia mengernyit karena melihat tulisan tangan Potter berantakan seperti cakar hippogriff. Dia mendapati Potter baru menulis sekitar empat paragraf pendek—dan memutar matanya.

Kemudian Dracia mengambil perkamen kosong, dan menyobek-nyobeknya—lalu, membuatnya jadi remasan kecil-kecil—dan mulai melemparkannya pada Potter.

.

Harry sedang memandangi perkamennya. Dia kesulitan tentang teori mantra panggil ini. tiba-tiba saja, sebutir remasan perkamen kecil berada di depannya. Harry mengabaikannya dan mulai menulis lagi—ketika remasan perkamen mengenai bahunya. Harry masih mengabaikannya—dan remasan perkamen ketiga, keempat, dan selanjutnya terus mengenai bahu, kepala, dahi, dan tangannya.

Harry mendongak dengan sebal, ketika mendapati Malfoy sedang melemparinya dengan remasan perkamen dengan wajah datar dan sama. Harry memelototinya, dan Malfoy tidak menggubrisnya.

Harry kemudian berkata, "Malfoy!"

Malfoy hanya mengangkat alinya dan berkata, "Apa?" dengan wajah polos, pura-pura tak bersalah.

Harry hanya mendengus, dan kembali memelototi perkamennya.

Malfoy kemudian berbicara, "Esaimu tidak akan pernah selesai jika kau hanya memelototinya, Potter."

Harry mendiamkannya dan kembali fokus ke perkamennya. Belum sampai satu menit, Malfoy tiba-tiba bangkit, kemudian duduk di sebelah Harry. Harry terkejut dan merasakan wajahnya memerah.

"Sini kubantu." Malfoy kemudian menarik esai Harry dan membacanya. Sementara itu, Harry sedang berusaha meredamkan gejolak di perutnya. Harry bertanya-tanya dalam hati kenapa Malfoy mendadak mau membantunya.

Malfoy kemudian menoleh pada Harry, lalu kemudian berkata, "Yaampun Potter! Kau ini memang kelewat bego seperti Crabbe dan Goyle atau bagaimana sih! Esai sebegini mudah pun kau tak bisa mengerjakannya! Atau jangan-jangan kau tak bisa melakukan mantra panggil ya?" dia mengatakannya sembari menyeringai pada Harry.

Harry mendengus dan berkata, "Kau sih mudah mengatakan begitu. Kalau mudah, kenapa tidak kau kerjakan sendiri?"

Malfoy memutar matanya lalu mengambil perkamen dari dalam tasnya—dan menyambar pena bulu di tangan Harry dan mulai menulis. Dia menulis sangat cepat. Sementara itu, Harry merasa canggung duduk di sebelah Malfoy, dan tidak melakukan apa-apa selain memperhatikan Malfoy menulis.

Harry mulai membayangkan berapa banyak cowok yang bersedia membunuhnya untuk mendapatkan posisi duduk di sebelah Malfoy. Dia memperhatikan wajah Malfoy yang benar-benar serius saat menulis—bagaimana mata dengan bulu mata lentik itu mengedip, rambutnya yang berjatuhan ke depan saat Malfoy menunduk—dan bagaimana hidung Harry membaui aroma tubuh Malfoy—campuran vanila dan mint.

Di dalam, Harry berusaha menahan gemuruh di perutnya, dan bagaimana detak jantungnya berubah tidak karuan—ketika melihat bahu Malfoy yang naik-turun karena bernapas.

Setelah sekitar lima belas menit, tangan Malfoy menaruh pena bulu Harry dan menyerahkan perkamen—yang ditulisi Malfoy—kepada Harry. Harry ternganga melihat hasil kerja Malfoy yang begitu cepat. Tulisan tangannya juga begitu kecil dan rapi. Sebelum Harry sempat berterima-kasih, Malfoy tiba-tiba bangkit berdiri dan berkata, "Tak usah berterima kasih Potter, anggap saja suasana hatiku sedang baik. Besok-besok aku tidak akan sebaik itu." Malfoy menyeringai dan menambahkan, "Oh iya, saat turnamen nanti, aku sudah bertaruh lima belas galleon dengan ayahku. Jangan mati ya!"

Kemudian Malfoy pergi meninggalkan Harry yang masih melongo—dan membiarkan rambutnya berkibar seiring dengan langkah kakinya.

.

Harry kembali ke ruang rekreasi dengan perasaan tidak karuan. Perutnya bergejolak ketika memikirkan Malfoy. Tapi Harry terus menegaskan di dalam hatinya, bahwa dia menyukai Cho Chang. Setelah sampai ke ruang rekreasi, Harry mengucapkan kata kunci dan segera masuk. Dia tidak menghiraukan tatapan-tatapan yang diberikan temannya, dan segera melangkah ke kamarnya.

Sebelum sempat berbelok ke tangga, Hermione datang dan menghamburnya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan. Namun dia hanya menjawab, "Baru dari perpustakaan mengerjakan tugas Filtwick."

Hermione lalu mengangkat bahunya, dan menyambar perkamen yang dipegangnya. Hermione melotot ketika melihat isi perkamen itu.

"Harry..." Hermione berkata lirih.

"Hmmm?" Harry menanggapi dengan cuek.

"Apa ini?" Hermione bertanya.

"Tugas esai mantraku." Jawab Harry sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi rajin mengerjakan tugas—astaga Harry tugas ini bisa dapat nilai Outstanding!" Hermione masih terus berbicara sembari membaca perkamen tersebut. "Penjabarannya sangat lengkap, dan deskripsi umumnya benar-benar bagus—tapi tunggu Harry. Sejak kapan tulisanmu jadi bagus dan rapi begini?" Hermione bertanya padanya dengan penuh selidik. Dia memang paling tidak setuju jika tugas Harry dikerjakan orang lain.

"Yah..." Harry menggigit bibirnya, tidak ada salahnya juga kan untuk berterus terang? "Tadi aku ke perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan tugas ini, tapi tidak ada meja kosong—maka terpaksa aku duduk dengan Malfoy. Awalnya dia hanya menggangguku, namun dia malah mencerewetiku tentang bagaimana mudahnya tugas ini—lalu dia malah menyambar pena buluku dan mengerjakan tugas ini hanya dalam waktu lima belas menit."

Hermione hanya diam mendengar cerita Harry. Mungkin dia masih belum bisa melupakan insiden gigi tadi siang.

Hermione berkata, "Harry apakah ini tidak aneh. Tadi siang Malfoy duel tongkat sihir denganmu—dan tadi dia malah mengerjakan esaimu."

Harry hanya mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin memang dia saja yang tidak stabil." Jawab Harry cuek.

"Tidak pernahkah terpikir olehmu jika Malfoy menyukaimu, Harry?" tanya Hermione.

Wajah Harry tampak seperti habis ditampar oleh gargoyle batu. Harry menegaskan di dalam hatinya jika hal seperti itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Pipi Harry merona memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan bila Malfoy menyukainya, atau bila Malfoy berpacaran dengannya, atau jika Malfoy menikah dengannya, atau jika Malfoy—oke, sudah cukup. Itu terlalu jauh.

"Harry?" Hermione bertanya—dan membuyarkan semua lamunan singkatnya.

"Yah...kurasa itu semua tidak mungkin terjadi—mengingat Malfoy yang sebegitu menyebalkannya. Tentu saja mau secantik apapun Malfoy aku pribadi lebih menganggap kalau Ch—ada yang lebih baik darinya. Iya kan Hermione?"

Hermione hanya mengiyakan. Tapi sebenarnya dia tahu, bahwa sahabatnya itu memang tertarik pada Malfoy.

.

Harry beranjak ke kamar sembari memikirkan semua percakapannya dengan Hermione tadi. Wajahnya selalu memerah jika mengingat apa yang Hermione katakan tadi.

 _"Tidak pernahkah terpikir olehmu jika Malfoy menyukaimu, Harry?"_ Pipi Harry memanas mengingat kalimat tersebut.

 _"Tidak pernahkah terpikir olehmu jika Malfoy menyukaimu, Harry?"_ Lehernya memerah mengingatnya.

 _"Tidak pernahkah terpikir olehmu jika Malfoy menyukaimu, Harry?"_ Pipinya bahkan sudah sewarna tomat sekarang.

Dia terus memikirkan perkataan Hermione. Kakinya terantuk pintu—dan dia tersadar bila Harry sudah sampai ke kamarnya.

Di kamar, dia bertemu Ron—mengacaukan semua imajinasi gilanya tentang Malfoy.

"Kau ditunggu burung hantu," kata Ron singkat tanpa memandang Harry. Dia kemudian menujuk ke bantal Harry. Burung hantu serak milik sekolah sedang menunggunya di situ.

"Oh betul." Kata Harry canggung.

"Dan kita harus menjalani detensi bodoh besok malam dengan Snape." Kata Ron.

Ron kemudian langsung keluar ruangan, tanpa memandang Harry. Harry menahan keinginan untuk mengejarnya—entah untuk bicara dengannya atau memukulnya, dua-duanya menarik—tetapi, dipandangnya burung hantu cokelat tersebut. Maka, Harry melepaskan surat dari kaki burung hantu tersebut—kemudian membaca surat dari Sirius. Untuk sejenak, Dracia Malfoy terlupakan dari pikiran Harry.

Sementara itu, bermeter-meter di bawah ruang rekreasi Gryffindor, Dracia Malfoy sedang merutuki kebodohannya tadi.

Dia menyesal sudah mengijinkan Potter duduk di sebelahnya, dia menyesal sudah pindah duduk di sebelah Potter tadi, —dan yang terutama dia benar-benar menyesal sudah mengerjakan esai mantra milik Potter.

Kenapa dia mau membantu Potter? Itu adalah misteri. Dracia beranggapan jika dia mulai membantu Potter, itu sama saja mengacaukan rencana awalnya untuk membuat hidup Potter lebih menderita.

Dan alasan utama Dracia menyesal duduk di sebelah Potter adalah karena dirinya jadi bisa membaui wangi tubuh Potter. Selama ini Dracia selalu beranggapan Potter bau dan seperti lumpur. Namun nyatanya, Potter berbau seperti rumput segar yang terasa manis. Sekarang pikirannya hanya dipenuhi kenapa Potter bisa sewangi itu. Dracia menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menenangkan dirinya. Persetan dengan Potter dan jidatnya yang terkutuk itu, persetan dengan Potter dan rambut berantakannya itu—dan persetan dengan Potter dan wanginya yang manis tapi memuakkan itu.

Dia segera berganti baju dengan baju tidurnya, lalu mengikat rambutnya asal-asalan. Dia tidak menghiraukan Pansy, Milicent, dan Daphnee yang berbisik-bisik di belakangnya. Kemudian menarik kelambunya dan tertidur.

.

TBC

A/N: Yah, hello ketemu lagi sama ulil di chap 3. Ulil gatau lagi kesambet apa tiba-tiba nulis kaya gini. Chap kali ini memang agak pendek, dan berkisar pada bab 18 di buku GoF.

Memang banyak banget kayanya yang ulil obrak-abrik dari cerita GoF—dan ulil pribadi menganggap bahwa chap kali ini ancur total. Ceritanya juga agak klise dan absurd kayanya O_o

Oh iya, ulil ingin berterima kasih pada **cutevilpinkiss** karena reviewnya pada dua bab pertama fic ini. ulil kemaren udah sempet ngirim PM, tapi gatau udah kekirim atau belom, karena hp ulil lagi error. Ulil juga minta maaf karena ulil memang ga ngerti EyD, makanya tanda kutip dan tanda bacanya emberegul emeseyu gitu. Kemaren ulangan EyD ulil juga Cuma dapet nilai 40 doang #eh

Tapi makasih banget buat reviewnya yang membuat ulil jadi lebih memperhatikan EyD lagi. Ulil terharu bacanya.

Nah, untuk kali ini ulil bisa update cepet karena ulil lagi mendekam di rumah karena lagi sakit, dan kabar baiknya ulil ga usah sekolah (yeaaaaaaaayy!) jadi ulil mantengin laptop dan nyempetin untuk bisa update fic kali ini.

Last, terimakasih karena udah baca fic ini, dan tolong berikan review untuk ulil agar ulil bisa membuat fic ini jadi lebih baik lagi. See you in next chapter, and have a nice days guys. Love you :*


	4. Chapter 4

Never Say Love

.

.

.

Warning: Alternative Universe, Modified Canon, Out of Character, typo(s).

Note: untuk memudahkan, fem Draco, bernama Dracia Malfoy.

.

.

.

By: Ulilil Olala

Disclamer: Harry Potter by J. K. Rowling

Pairing: Harry Potter x fem Draco Malfoy

Rated: T

Setting: 4th Year

.

.

.

Summary: Harry di tahun keempatnya mulai beranjak remaja dan merasakan perutnya bergejolak ketika melihat seorang cewek. Dia sudah yakin bahwa dia menyukai Cho Chang, namun ternyata, dari hari ke hari, keyakinannya digoyahkan oleh seorang Malfoy yang berubah menjadi sangat cantik tahun ini. Tapi Harry juga sangat ingat, bahwa si Malfoy itu berubah sangat menyebalkan tahun ini!

CHAPTER FOUR

Dracia bangun dengan perasaan tidak keruan hari ini. Dan Dracia menyadari bahwa, apa yang membuatnya tidak keruan—adalah bahwa pikirannya dihantui oleh 'Potter yang wangi' dan perasaan bersalahnya pada Granger—terkait kejadian 'gigi besar' kemarin.

Setelah merenung selama sekitar dua puluh menit, dia beranjak ke kamar mandi dan segera bersiap untuk memulai kelasnya hari ini.

Akhirnya, setelah dia beres berpakaian, dia naik menuju aula besar untuk sarapan. Dracia segera duduk di sebelah Crabbe—yang mana sedang makan roti dengan sangat rakus. Dalam hati, Dracia berpikir kenapa pula dirinya mau berteman dengan dua gorila bodoh yang duduk disebelahnya ini.

Kemudian, dia mengambil bubur jagung dan mulai memakannya.

Pandangannya tertuju pada pintu aula besar—yang mana menunjukkan anak-anak yang berlalu-lalang, datang dan pergi.

Tiba-tiba saja, dua orang yang sedang mengganggu pikirannya memasuki aula besar. Dia bisa melihat Potter dan Granger sedang berjalan berdua sembari mengobrol—Granger dengan cara bicaranya yang tegas dan cepat, dan Potter yang hanya mendengarkan dengan tampang seperti orang bego.

Dan entah mengapa, perasaan dan _mood_ Dracia makin tidak bagus. Dia masih bingung apakah dia merasa tidak enak pada Granger, atau merasa bodoh karena telah membantu Potter semalam—atau karena Granger dan Potter jalan berdua sembari mengobrolkan sesuatu yang serius, yang mana tidak ada hubungan sama sekali dengan perasaan buruknya.

 _Mood_ buruk Dracia bertahan selama hari itu berlangsung.

Nah, sementara itu Harry sedang senewen karena semua hal gila yang terjadi padanya dalam kurun waktu tak lama ini—menjadi calon peserta lomba maut, sahabat terbaiknya marah padanya dengan tidak jelas, dan masih ada detensi bodoh dengan Snape malam ini. Benar-benar hari yang _sangat sempurna._

Belum lagi kejadian di perpustakaan kemarin malam dengan Malfoy sudah cukup untuk membuat Harry makin gila.

Dia bahkan tidak tahu kenapa dirinya selalu merona setiap kali mengingat Malfoy yang duduk di sebelahnya. Lucu juga, karena kejadian itu selalu berputar berulang kali dalam pikirannya—yang mana membuatnya jadi mudah merona seperti anak perempuan sebelas tahun yang baru berpapasan dengan orang yang disukainya.

Harry bahkan tidak tahu apa bagusnya Malfoy sehingga dia harus memikirkannya berulang kali.

Oke, Harry akui bahwa Malfoy memang cantik—bukan, sangat cantik—dia juga punya badan yang membuat cowok maupun cewek manapun ngiler karenanya, belum lagi dia juga pintar—meskipun ditemani dengan dua babon terbodoh di angkatannya. Tapi semua itu dibayar mahal dengan sikap menyebalkan, sombong, dan arogan—ciri khas klan Malfoy.

Dan itu adalah satu per sepuluh ribu alasan kenapa Harry tidak menyukai Malfoy.

Baru saja harry memikirkan Malfoy, si pirang itu melintas melewati Harry.

Malfoy—seperti biasa—berjalan ditemani Crabbe dan Goyle, yang mengekor di belakangnya. Dan—Harry memperhatikan—seperti biasa hampir semua cowok memandangi Malfoy.

Lucunya, wajah Malfoy terlihat tiga kali lipat lebih garang dan luar biasa mengesalkan dibanding biasanya. Dan dengan absennya seringai yang biasa menghiasi wajah Malfoy, membuat jelas ekspresi wajahnya mengatakan, "jangan dekat-dekat, atau kukutuk kau bodoh!"

Dengan melihat Malfoy,sukses membuat pipi Harry merona lagi.

.

Dracia melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat di koridor kosong lantai dua. Seperti tadi pagi, mood Dracia masih buruk. Dia bahkan benar-benar tidak tahu hal apa yang membuatnya jadi seperti anak perempuan puber yang merajuk pada kekasihnya, seperti ini. Bahkan, tadi Dracia membentak gerombolan anak lelaki kelas satu Hufflepuff yang memandanginya—seakan-akan dirinya adalah seorang dewi yang akan siap melamar bocah-bocah ingusan tersebut.

Setelah dirinya mencapai tujuannya, Dracia memasuki toilet rusak di lantai dua.

Suasana kumuh dan suram. Itulah yang pandangannya lihat pertama kali. Kemudian, kaki Dracia menjejak lantai toilet yang becek.

"Ah," pikirnya, "Hantu cengeng itu merajuk lagi."

Kemudian, tanpa disangka, Myrtle Merana berteriak mengagetkan Dracia dari belakang.

"DRAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Teriak Myrtle. Dracia terlonjak mendengar Myrtle memanggil namanya.

"Jangan panggil aku Dray, dasar kau merana!" Ujar Dracia sembari berbalik. Tanpa disangka, Myrtle hanya terkekeh mendengan Dracia yang memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Wah, wah, wah..." kekeh Myrtle, "Tidak bertemu denganku selama libur musim panas dua bulan, kau makin cantik saja."

"Ah, minggirlah kau! Perasaanku sedang kacau sekarang!" Ujar Dracia.

Myrtle hanya terkikik geli mendengar perkataan Dracia. "Lalu kalau kau memang sedang kacau dan tidak mau menemuiku—untuk apa kau kesini?"

Dracia hanya merengut sebal. Memang tujuan dia ke toilet rusak ini, murni untuk bertemu dengan Myrtle. Mungkin tidak ada yang tahu, jika Dracia berteman baik dengan hantu perajuk cengeng, bernama Myrtle Merana. Dan lucunya, Myrtle akan berhenti bersikap cengeng, jika berbicara dengan Dracia.

Setelah berbincang-bincang cukup lama dengan Myrtle, perasaan tidak keruan Dracia mulai agak membaik. Kemudian, Dracia mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Myrtle—kemudian kembali ke asramanya, dan bersiap-siap untuk makan malam.

.

Harry mendengus sebal mendengar kasak-kusuk yang dilontarkan murid-murid asrama lain kepadanya. Dia ingin sekali mengutuk mereka dengan kutukan cruciatus, tapi sayangnya ada tiga alasan mengapa Harry tidak boleh melakukan hal itu.

Pertama, itu kutukan terlarang—dan Harry tidak mau masuk Azkaban karena hal itu. Kedua, Harry tidak tahu dan tidak bisa melakukan kutukan bodoh itu. Dan ketiga, Harry adalah orang yang _sangat_ baik hati, yang mana tidak mengutuk orang-orang hanya karena mereka membicarakan hal yang buruk tentangmu.

Kemudian, Harry memandang Hermione yang ada disebelahnya dan berkata, "aku capek. Mau tidur."

Hermione hanya mengangguk, kemudian pergi ke lantai tujuh menuju ruang rekreasi Gryffindor.

Mereka berpisah di depan lukisan nyonya gemuk, kemudian Hermione berkata, "aku mau ke perpustakaan sehabis ini. Kau, jangan lupa kerjakan pr-mu, dan jangan bangun terlalu malam. Kau harus makan."

Harry mengangguk kemudian segera masuk ke lubang lukisan.

.

Harry berbaring di kasurnya—namun, matanya tidak mau terpejam. Maka, Harry hanya mendengar suara-suara di sekitarnya, dan berharap bahwa itu dapat membuatnya kembali rileks.

Tak disangka kemudian, tiba-tiba ada suara berisik yang memenuhi kamarnya. Harry hanya menatap kelambu merahnya, dan berharap bahwa dirinya tidak tedengar.

Harry mendengar teman-teman sekamarnya sedang berbincang-bincang. Ada suara Dean, Neville, Seamus—bahkan Ron.

"Yah..." Kata Dean menghela napas, "menurutmu siapa cewek tercantik di angkatan kita, _mate_?"

"Entahlah," kata Seamus. "Aku masih berpendapat kalau itu Malfoy."

Sementara Seamus berbicara begitu, Harry membeku di kasurnya, berharap bahwa dirinya tidak terdengar.

"Kalau menurutmu siapa, Ron?" Tanya Dean

Ron diam sesaat, kemudian menjawab, "Malfoy tentu saja. Aku tidak mengerti, bagaimana cewek lidi tahun kemarin, sudah berubah menjadi seorang dewi tahun ini. Sayang sekali, dia itu Malfoy..."

Semua hening untuk beberapa saat, kemudian Harry mendengar Dean berbicara, "aku rasa, Malfoy bukan cewek tercantik seangkatan. Dia itu tercantik seluruh Hogwarts aku rasa..."

"Yah, aku benar-benar setuju denganmu. Entah kenapa, dia menjadi benar-benar _indah_ untuk dipandang sekarang. Tapi sayang sekali dia itu Slytherin. Coba saja kalau dia masuk asrama lain, mungkin sudah kukejar-kejar dia..." ujar Seamus. Kuping Harry entah kenapa panas mendengar obrolan teman-temannya.

"Kau tahu tidak," Neville berkata tiba-tiba, "kudengar tahun ini Malfoy sudah menolak sekitar tigapuluh lebih ajakan cowok..."

"Yah...mau bagaimana lagi, dia itu benar-benar cantik." Kata Ron. "Dia cantik, dan badannya bagus sekali...aku masih bingung kenapa dia mau berkomplot dengan Crabbe dan Goyle...kalau aku jadi mereka, tak akan aku sia-siakan kesempatan itu..."

"Sialan kau Ron." Umpat Harry dalam hati. Wajahnya mungkin sudah lebih merah dari kepiting rebus sekarang.

Bagaimana Harry tidak gila, jika hal yang ada di dalam pikirannya dari kemarin cuma Malfoy? Persetan dengan wajahnya yang cantik. Persetan dengan badannya yang bagus. Persetan dengan seringainya. Persetan dengan senyum manisnya. Persetan juga dengan wangi mint dan vanilanya. Persetan dengan apapun yang ada pada Malfoy. Intinya Harry muak memikirkan cewek musang itu!

Tak lama kemudian, mata Harry terpejam. Dan Harry masuk ke dalam alam mimpi.

.

Waktu makan malam telah tiba. Dracia segera melangkahkan kakinya ke aula besar untuk makan malam. Jujur, dia sangat lapar sekarang. Mungkin saja dirinya bisa menghabiskan sepotong besar kalkun.

Seperti biasa, ketika dia berjalan—hampir semua anak lelaki memperhatikannya, dan separuh anak perempuan memelototinya. Tapi Dracia tidak peduli. Yang dia pedulikan sekarang adalah bagaimana cara mengisi perutnya yang keroncongan sekarang. Maka, Dracia mempercepat langkahnya menuju meja Slytherin, dan menghampiri Crabbe dan Goyle.

Dracia berasumsi bahwa mungkin dialah yang paling lapar sekarang. Nah, asumsi dan dugaannya salah. Crabbe dan Goyle lah yang nampaknya _sangat_ lapar sekarang. Crabbe memegang potongan ayam di sebelah kanan dan kirinya, kemudian menggigitnya bergantian, sementara Goyle menyendokkan bubur sampai mulutnya menggembung.

Dia menghela napasnya. Memang benar, dia salah memilih teman.

Dracia kemudian duduk di sebelah Goyle, dan mengambil sup krim dan sepotong ayam. Kemudian dia makan (secepat yang dia bisa.) Matanya secara otomatis mengarah ke meja Gryffindor.

Potter tidak ada di sana. Hanya ada Granger di ujung meja—dan melihat Granger, membuat Dracia merasa bersalah lagi.

Draco tersentak, dan kemudian rona merah muda, menjalari pipi pucatnya dengan cepat.

"Bodoh." Rutuknya. "Bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh."

Kenapa juga dia memperhatikan meja Gryffindor? Ada letupan perasaan kecil di hatinya, yang mana menginginkan kehadiran Harry Potter di meja Gryffindor di ujung aula tersebut.

Dracia kemudian membentur-benturkan kepalanya, untuk merutuki kebodohannya. Dan tidak memedulikan Crabbe dan Goyle yang memperhatikannya dengan tampang seperti babon bloon yang kebingungan.

.

Harry bangun tidur sekitar pukul enam sore. Kemudian dia mandi dan bersiap untuk turun ke aula—karena perutnya sudah membertontak minta makan.

Ketika dia turun, aula besar sudah penuh. Pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Hermione sedang duduk di ujung meja Gryffindor. Maka, Harry menghampirinya.

Hermione makan sambil membaca buku tentang peri rumah. Nampaknya, obsesinya mengenai peri rumah, tidak akan berhenti begitu saja.

Merasa bahwa Hermione terlalu sibuk dengan urusan peri rumahnya, Harry mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling aula besar.

Fleur delacour sedang makan dengan anggunnya sembari berbicara dengan teman Beuxbatonsnya. Tidak jauh dari Fleur, Cho sedang tertawa bersama temannya yang berambut keriting. Cho sangat cantik. Rambutnya yang hitam, jatuh dengan indah di bahunya. Apalagi Cho tertawa. Dan Harry menyukainya.

Tawa Cho terlihat sangat alami dan bahagia. Tidak seperti Malfoy, yang biasanya tertawa untuk melecehkan seseorang.

Omong-omong mengenai Malfoy, Harry memperhatikan dia sedang membenturkan kepalanya ke meja Slytherin sementara Crabbe dan Goyle terlihat kebingungan melihat Malfoy.

Harry juga tak kalah bingungnya dengan Crabbe dan mulai berasumsi bahwa Malfoy mulai kehilangan akal sehatnya. Entah mengapa, lucu bagi Harry memerhatikan Malfoy yang terus-terusan membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke meja. Malfoy sekarang terlihat seperti 'sangat tidak Malfoy sekali', karena sangat jarang rasanya Malfoy kehilangan akal sehatnya dan membenturkan kepalanya ke meja —seolah-olah dia sedang melakukan hal yang bodoh (memang membenturkan kepala ke meja juga merupakan salah satu hal bodoh yang _mungkin_ dilakukan Malfoy—menurut asumsi Harry.)

Nah, pada akhirnya Malfoy mengangkat kepalanya dari meja. Kemudian dia mengedarkan matanya ke sekitarnya, dan memarahi Crabbe dan Goyle yang menatapnya dengan pandangan 'kau-kenapa-sih?' dan 'apa-kau-sudah-gila?'

Tanpa sadar, Harry tergelak. Tawanya memancing perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya—dan juga nampaknya Malfoy.

Malfoy kemudian menolehkan pandangannya pada Harry—yang mana sedang memerhatikannya sekarang.

Harry tersadar, kemudian segera memalingkan mukanya. Dia merasa bodoh saat ini. kenapa coba dia jadi memerhatikan tingkah si bocah pirang di ujung aula sana? Tujuannya ke aula besar _kan_ untuk makan? Bodoh sekali dia.

Pipinya sekarang mulai merona lagi—dan Harry mulai merasa seperti gadis remaja bodoh yang baru saja jatuh cinta. Harry segera menghabiskan makanannya, dan _berusaha_ tidak melihat ke arah meja asrama manapun sekarang.

Harry tidak menyadari, bahwa seseorang yang tadi dia perhatikan juga merasakan hal yang sama sekarang.

.

Dracia mengutuk dirinya sekarang. Pipinya masih merona merah muda setelah kejadian dia memergoki Potter yang sedang tertawa karena memerhatikan dia tadi.

Dia merasa dirinya sangat bodoh. Ini semua rasanya tidak masuk akal. Pertama, dia merasa tidak keruan setelah mencium aroma tubuh Potter—yang wangi. Kedua, dia merasa matanya tidak mau lepas dari meja Gryffindor (memangnya meja itu punya medan magnet yang kuat sekali? _Kan_ tidak!) Ketiga, dia merasa bodoh membenturkan kepalanya ke meja—dan lucunya diperhatikan oleh si bodoh Potter.

Oke, sekarang dia masih yakin, Potter masih menertawakan sikap bodohnya. Rasanya sangat aneh bagi seorang Malfoy membenturkan kepalanya ke meja—dan diperhatikan oleh musuh besarnya.

Karena merasa bodoh dan tidak keruan, Dracia segera beranjak dari aula besar, dan kembali ke asramanya. Setidaknya, Dracia merasa dia bisa merutuki kebodohannya sendiri di kamarnya dengan puas.

.

TBC

A/N: Yogs, ketemu lagi sama Ulil, setelah rasanya udah lama ga apdet. Ulil minta maaf banget karena rasanya sudah lama sekali Ulil hiatus karena laptop Ulil sempet rusak dua kali, dan nilai Ulil di sekolah lagi anjlok, dan lagi langganan remedial *hiks*

Nah, untuk chap kali ini, Ulil tau, ini chapter pendek banget Cuma sekitar 2k words, dan rasanya ceritanya ga berkembang, mentok di situ-situ aja. Ulil sih rencananya pengen cepet-cepet ngeskip ke bab 20 keatas, namun apa daya, karena Ulil gak punya buku _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , dan perpus sekolah Ulil lagi ga ngebolehin peminjeman buku, karena masih UKK.

Dan yang terakhir, maaf ya, review kalian belom bisa Ulil balesin satu-satu, tapi semua udah ulil baca kok, dan Ulil mengharapkan review para readers di chap ini dan chap yang akan datang *hehe*

Oke, segitu aja Author's Note kali ini dari Ulil (padahal ngasih A/N dilarang sama FFN, tapi rasanya ada yang kurang kalo ga ngasih :'v) dan Btw, kalo ada yang mau gabung grup LINE drarry, pm ulil aja yok, atau add line Ulil: angelicaclarissa terus langsung chat aja, nanti langsung diinvite. Lumayan loh, kenal sama author, reviewers, dan readers yang laen, terus banyak asupan loh :v (sekalian promosi :v)

Oke, see u in next chapter, love u muah muah dari Ulilil Olala :*


	5. PENGUMUMAN

[PENGUMUMAN]

Aduhhh, ini gimana ya bilangnya. Tapi ulil selaku author fic ini akan mengumumkan jika fic ini tidak akan dilanjutkan atau DISCONTINUED. Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya bagi para pembaca sekalian.

Dalam beberapa waktu belakangan ini, ulil mengalami perubahan gaya penulisan, yang bisa dicek di fic-fic terbaru ulil. Jadi, ketika baca ulang fic ini, ulil agak tidak nyaman karena merasa banyak banget kesalahan penulisannya.

Tapi untuk para pembaca yang masih ingin tau kelanjutan ceritanya jangan panik dulu. Ulil sedang membuat remake fic ini—meskipun gaya penulisannya masih sengaja dibuat sama dengan fic ini. Fic ini sengaja diremake untuk menutup plot hole yang ada, dan menambahkan beberapa adegan canon diawal-awal cerita, agar ceritanya lebih mudah dimengerti bagi para pembaca sekalian.

Sekali lagi, ulil mohon maaf karena tidak konfirmasi terlebih dahulu, dan membuat pengumuman secara mendadak.

Remake fic ini bisa mulai dibaca pada tanggal 1 Januari 2018, dan untuk chapter-chapter berikutnya, ulil janji akan mengupdatenya paling lambat sebulan sekali, dan menambahkan beberapa adegan unyu. Sekian dan terimakasih atas apresiasi pembaca sekalian terhadap fic ini.

Salam sayang, ulil. olala


End file.
